


Везение

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Что сказал О'Мэлли после “Curtain Call”, узнав, куда Вольф дел скрипку?Первая сцена происходит на следующий день после конца 7-й книги, на ферме Барберов, остальные — после возвращения в Виддершинс.





	Везение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Good Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251492) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)

> Немецкая фамилия Wolfe транскрибируется скорее как "Вальфе", чем как "Вольф".

В комнате стояла тишина, только шуршали листы книги, которые перелистывал Вольф, и скрипел карандаш Бена, которым он быстро писал в тетради. Заскучавший Мэл полез было в карман за табаком, но взглянул на Бена и раздумал.  
— Вольф, ты бы хоть... — он вдруг остановился. — Чёрт, совсем забыл. Ещё вчера спросить хотел: куда ты дел скрипку?  
Бен захлопнул тетрадь раньше, чем Вольф успел ответить.  
— Я тут вспомнил, — быстро сказал он. — Мне надо кое-что уточнить у Сиднея Малика. И у Ви тоже. В общем, я отлучусь на время.  
И так же поспешно исчез за дверью, прихватив тетрадь с карандашом.  
— Чего это он? — Мэл недоуменно посмотрел на Вольфа.  
— Так, не обращай внимания, — тот махнул рукой. — Скрипку я оставил в надёжном месте... у надёжного человека. Чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Потом заберу.  
— А, — Мэл заметно успокоился. — Хорошо. А у кого? — уже без особого интереса спросил он.  
Вольф слегка кашлянул, закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону.  
— У Доминика, — ответил он наконец.  
— У кого? — переспросил не сразу понявший Мэл.  
— У Доминика Фосса.  
— У кого?! У** Фосса**? Этот лживый...  
— Мэл.  
— ...завистливый...  
— Мэл!  
— ...двуличный сукин...  
— Мэл, не надо!  
— Это он-то, по-твоему, **надёжный** человек?!  
— Мэл, послушай. Он стал другим.  
— Слышал я это уже, сам знаешь когда. А теперь он опять ту же песню завёл?  
— Нет. Я сам в этом убедился, своими глазами. Доминик помог нам одолеть Зависть, спас жизни всем нам. Если бы не он...  
— Если бы не он, не от чего было б спасать.  
— Неправда, — мягко возразил Вольф. — Семь Грехов всё равно освободились бы, с ним или без него. И, может, нам всем очень повезло, что Зависть вызвал Фосс, а не кто-нибудь другой.  
Мэл хмыкнул:  
— Это не его заслуга. Что злодей из него такой же дерьмовый, как всё остальное.  
Вольф покачал головой:  
— Он сделал то, чего не смог никто из нас. Порвал магическую нить Зависти, когда она пыталась его заставить... — он глянул на Мэла, — ну, убить меня. Мы все делали то, что она хотела — а он, один, смог не подчиниться.  
— Никто из вас не якшался с Завистью несколько лет. А у него опыт по этой части.  
— Да, и я надеялся на это. Что Доминик знает Зависть лучше нас всех, и поэтому сможет помочь. Так и получилось. Из плохого вышло хорошее.  
— Это не зачеркивает плохого, — буркнул Мэл.  
— И наоборот тоже. Прошлое не зачеркивает того, что он сделал сейчас. Мэл, он... рисковал собой ради меня. Предлагал себя Зависти, взамен.  
Мэл примирительно пожал плечами:  
— Я ведь не стал тогда его пинать. Не возражал, когда ты отпустил его. Теперь ты дал ему шанс, это сработало, ну что ж. Ты молодец, он... не совсем из рук вон. Но отдать ему скрипку? — голос Мэла чуть дрогнул. — Только не говори, что не мог найти другого места.  
Вольф немного виновато посмотрел на Мэла:  
— Я не мог... Я не мог поступить иначе. Доминик... он победил, он спас нас всех, но он не радовался этому. Он был... словно потерян. Я хотел его поддержать, хоть как-то. Разве это плохо, мой друг?  
Мэл усмехнулся:  
— Ты сам знаешь. Ладно. Он, конечно, её раздолбает или потеряет, но мы найдём другую скрипку. А другого Вольфа не достанешь.  
Вольф улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Мэл. Но я уверен, он вернёт её целой и невредимой, иначе бы не отдал.  
— Спорим?  
— На что?  
— Ты сыграешь, что я хочу. Когда достанем новую скрипку.  
— Я и так никогда не отказываюсь. А если прав окажусь я?  
— Тогда проси, что хочешь, — щедро пообещал Мэл.

* * *

Вольф бережно прижимал футляр к себе, лицо его сияло, но Мэл смотрел выше, туда, где скрипач живо водил смычком по струнам, светясь радостными цветами.  
— Со скрипкой всё в порядке!  
— Вижу уж, что проспорил, — хмыкнул Мэл. — Говори своё желание.  
Вольф покачал головой:  
— Мне ничего не надо.  
— Да неужто?  
Вольф задумался, и вдруг хитро улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо. Принеси риса из кухни, мне надо почистить скрипку.  
Мэл нахмурился, но пошёл выполнять желание.  
— Спасибо, — Вольф надорвал принесённый пакет. — А теперь я попрошу тебя о чём-то, но это будет просто просьба, а не выигранное желание.  
Мэл усмехнулся:  
— А ты хитрюга. Ну давай.  
— Доминик хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Мэл насупился:  
— О чём мне с ним разговаривать?  
— Я не знаю. Но если тебе будет не очень неприятно...  
— Да мне-то что. Это точно не ты его настропалил?  
— Нет, конечно. Я ни словом не...  
— Тебе и слова не нужны. Ладно, пусть заходит. Поговорим.

* * *

О’Мэлли сидел на кровати и водил рукой по воздуху, будто гладил невидимую кошку. Не поднимая глаз на вошедшего Фосса, спросил, стараясь выговаривать чётче и правильней:  
— Он сказал, ты хочешь со мной поговорить?  
— Да. Я хочу... попросить прощения.  
О’Мэлли по-прежнему не смотрел на Фосса, поглощённый своим занятием.  
— Почему именно у меня?  
— Перед Вольфом и Теккереем я уже извинялся.  
О’Мэлли пожал плечами.  
— Ты был орудием Зависти. Делал, что тебе говорили. Тебе самому я ни на что не сдался. Ты до смерти боялся, вот и всё.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Видел, — сквозь зубы процедил О’Мэлли.  
— Как видел?  
— Глазами. Если б Бен не прыгнул на тебя, ты бы знал, о чём я говорю.  
— То есть... — Фосс запнулся. — Я пытался украсть твое зрение? Ты мог видеть Зависть... И она тогда говорила, что ты многое видишь. Значит, ты можешь видеть духов и... то, что чувствуют люди?  
О’Мэлли молчал.  
— Она ещё потом сказала, что мне бы это не понравилось, — припомнил Фосс.  
— И лжецы иногда говорят правду, — мрачно заметил О’Мэлли.  
Фосс задумался.  
— То есть... Тогда, в Пруссии, ты видел, что я чувствую на самом деле? И потому пытался отговорить Вольфа идти со мной?  
О’Мэлли резко встал с кровати и прошёлся до стены.  
— Видел. Пытался. И знаешь, что он сказал мне на это? — О’Мэлли попытался изобразить выговор Вольфа: — «О, но ведь в глубине души почти все люди хорошие, правда?» — Он зло фыркнул и пристукнул кулаком по стене. — Чтоб тебя раз... Как ты мог? Как ты мог так поступить С НИМ?! Он считал тебя другом, он доверял тебе, а ты... как ты МОГ?!!  
В запале О’Мэлли стал частить и глотать звуки, Фосс понимал слово через два, но суть вопроса уловил. Его знаний английского — и самого себя — хватило бы на правдивый ответ, но он не верил, что от этого ответа кому-нибудь будет легче. Поэтому он сказал, просто и спокойно:  
— Вольфу очень повезло, что у него есть такой друг, как ты.  
О’Мэлли почуял в этих словах насмешку и круто развернулся к Фоссу, стиснув кулаки:  
— Я не ангел, никогда им не был, никогда не притворялся! Но и... — Впервые за их разговор он посмотрел на Фосса, в упор, и вдруг осёкся. Не договорив, вернулся к кровати и молча на неё сел.  
— Что ты увидел? — требовательно спросил Фосс.  
— Об этом не говорят! — огрызнулся О’Мэлли. — И не спрашивают, ни про себя, ни про других. Ясно тебе?  
— Да, — покорно отозвался Фосс.  
О’Мэлли помолчал и продолжил, уже без злости:  
— Он сказал, ты спас ему жизнь.  
Фосс тяжело смутился:  
— Это не...  
— Знаю, что «это не», — буркнул О’Мэлли. — Можешь не объяснять. Но раз уж нам повезло, и мы все живы и всё... — он повёл плечом, — что толку вспоминать разное-прошлое?  
Фосс поднял зрячий глаз на О’Мэлли, словно не веря своим ушам:  
— Ты в самом деле так считаешь?  
— Не могу сказать за всех, понятно. Но у меня хватает забот, чтоб ещё маяться всякой фигней. — Он снова провёл рукой по воздуху и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
— Спасибо, — вместо “До свидания” сказал Фосс.

* * *

— Как прошло? — спросил Вольф, натирая канифолью смычок.  
— Боле-мене. Мы не подрались, если ты этого боялся.  
Он улыбнулся:  
— Нет, я не боялся _этого_. Или чего-нибудь ещё. Но я рад.  
Вольф убрал канифоль и достал скрипку из футляра. Мэл забрался в кресло, готовясь слушать, поерзал и, как бы невзначай, обронил:  
— Он изменился.  
— Мы все меняемся, — безмятежно откликнулся Вольф, будто Мэл и не сказал ничего особенного.  
— Но не всем для этого нужно... — Мэл счёл за лучшее не договаривать.  
— Да, одним везёт больше, чем другим, — так же небрежно подтвердил Вольф, прилаживая скрипку на плечо.  
Смычок коснулся струн. Мэл, как обычно, запрокинул голову, чтобы лучше видеть ауру Вольфа. На миг ему вспомнилась другая, _изменившаяся_ аура — с человеческим лицом, двумя зрячими глазами и слабыми проблесками таких же цветов. Но зазвучала музыка, и он забыл обо всём, кроме неё и Вольфа.  
Мэл слушал скрипку и знал, в чём ему повезло.


End file.
